Father's Love
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: None of them knew about Skipper's old family, even Private. But one day, a stranger with a badly wounded body came asking for help. And he called Skipper 'son'. Skipper had to choose: send him to prison or listen to him first. Sequel of Unforgotten Past though I think you don't really have to read it to understand this story . Last chapter finally updated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of The Penguins of Madagascar aren't mine, they're belong to Nickelodeon. I own the OCs, and you can see the list at my profile.

A/N: this is the sequel of Unforgotten Past

* * *

><p>Father's Love<br>Chapter 1: The Old Men are Back

It was in a dark room, with the only light came from a candle on a table. There were two people sit facing each other. The one was a dolphin with a robotic eye on a segway, and the another one was a 65 years old penguin.

"So, what can you do for me?" asked the dolphin.

"I can work for you to make a nuclear weapon," said the penguin.

"And why do you think that I'm interested with a nuclear weapon?" asked the dolphin again.

The penguin laughed. "Come on, stop the stupid questions. I know you want to destroy the humans. I work for you to make the weapon, and you give me the things needed,"

"So, why do you want to work for me?"

"Because we have the same enemy," answered the penguin. "If I work for you, I'm sure I'll meet him again so I can break him down,"

"Good reason. You'll meet him in no time," said the dolphin. "I have someone who can help us to defeat him. I think you know him,"

And with that, an old male penguin waddled towards them with a smirk.

"Long time no see, General Thorn," said him. "Ah, sorry I forget it. You're not a General anymore,"

The 65 years old penguin - Thorn - glared to him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead,"

"Just a day after he defeated you, you lost your position. Well, you deserve it. You kidnapped his nephew, besides you were doing some illegal experiment,"

"SHUT UP!" Thorn yelled. "That was because of you! If you didn't-"

"Calm down, boys," said the dolphin. "From now, we're a team,"

"I thought you're an idealist," said Thorn. "Why are you working for Blowhole?"

"Time changed people's mind," answered him.

"I'll pay him if he can bring our enemy alive to us," said the dolphin - Blowhole.

"Ah," said Thorn. "Now you understand the meaning of money, huh?"

The penguin chuckled. "Let's just finish this quickly so I can enjoy my pay,"

* * *

><p>"Hm... Good choice. But you didn't notice my bishop here," said Skipper. "It can be a danger,"<p>

Skipper and Private were playing chess, while Rico was helping Kowalski in his lab.

"Uh, I'm not good in this game, Skippah" said Private.

"Come on, soldier. It trains your tactic and strategy," said Skipper. "You'll get addicted to this game after you can set a deathly strategy with stealthy tactics,"

"Well, maybe I need some rest," Private said.

"Okay then," said Skipper. "Take some rest, son. I'll drink some coffee first,"

Private smiled. "Thank you, Skippah,"

Private waddled to his bunk, while Skipper took a cup of fish-coffee. Suddenly, he heard a big kaboom.

"What was that, Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"I'm sorry, Skipper," said Kowalski, waddling out from his lab with Rico and smokes.

"That's fine," said Skipper. "Anyway, Private is still sleeping after that big explotion?"

"He must be tired, after our training today," said Kowalski. "Sometimes I think you trained him too hard,"

"He needs it, Kowalski. He has to train hard if he want to be like his parents," Skipper replied.

BUGH... BANG... BANG...

"Now what, Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"It wasn't me, it seems someone out there knocked the fishbowl," Kowalski answered.

"Alright, let's see who's that. But don't wake Private up," said Skipper.

They jumped out from the fishbowl entrance and landed with their fighting trestle.

"Help... me... son..,"

Skipper statued as he saw the penguin in front of him. He had a flat head, white eyebrows, a scar at his right eye and a body that covered with muscles - and wounds. His head was bleeding, and there were slices on his body. He was fainted.

"Kowalski, bring him to our headquarters!" Skipper ordered.

"But, Skipper, we don't know who's he, maybe-"

"Just bring him in! It's an order!" said Skipper.

They lifted the old penguin into their H.Q and put him on Kowalski's table. Skipper locked the entrance.

"Kowalski, take care of him," said Skipper.

"You can count on me, sir," Kowalski replied.

Skipper waddled to his coffee maker and made another cup of fish-coffee. He stared their bunks. Stared a young penguin which was sleeping in peace.

Hour by hour passed. Skipper sit on a chair, thinking some things. Kowalski waddled towards him.

"He's fine," said Kowalski. "He doesn't wake up yet, but he's fine,"

"Good job, Kowalski. I know you can do it," said Skipper.

"Thank you, sir. But... may I ask you a question?"

"What's it, soldier?"

"Do you know that old man? Because I think I heard he said 'son', and you aren't paranoid as usual,"

"No, I don't know him, soldier. Maybe he was wrong. And I helped him quickly, because we can't just let him alone with those wounds, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sir," said Kowalski.

"That's fine. It's already midnight now. You need to sleep," said Skipper.

"Yes, sir," Kowalski replied.

Skipper stared the old penguin for a while. And then he turned off the lamp.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: thanks for reading this story! I'll be glad to read your reviews! =)  
>have a nice day, all~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Brian Ferdinand

A/N: thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Father's Love<strong>_  
><strong>Chapter 2: Brian Ferdinand<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, boys. Now drop and give me one hundred!" Skipper ordered.<p>

It was an afternoon on the penguins platform. They were training as usual, and they began to do push-ups.

"As the leader, it will be better if you also drop and do push-up with them,"

Skipper turned around. The old penguin, now with a smile and a bandaged head, stood near the fishbowl entrance. Skipper stared him coldly.

"Kowalski, who's he?" Private asked.

"He was fainted here two days ago, so we helped him," Kowalski answered. "Maybe you didn't notice him on my lab table,"

"You already awake? That's good. I need to talk to you," said Skipper. "Kowalski, you lead the exercise,"

Skipper entered the H.Q. The old penguin stared the boys and smiled, before followed Skipper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Skipper asked in anger as he faced the old penguin. "YOUR PRESENCE IS UNWANTED HERE!"

"Please, calm down, my-"

Skipper glared to him. "Do not, ever, call me, with. that. word!"

"Alright, Skipper. But please calm down. I don't want to do anything bad here. I just want to see you,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Skipper yelled. "You made my life sorrowful when I was a little boy, and now you say you just want to see me?"

"Skipper, please, listen to me first. I almost killed yesterday, and I can't think anyone else who can help me beside you,"

"You have to leave this place after your wounds healed, Brian. And do not ever go back here," said Skipper.

"I will, Skipper," said him.

Suddenly, Kowalski entered the H.Q. "Skipper, Private is down,"

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked in worry.

"He fell unconscious,"

"My god," said Skipper. "Why is everyone fell down suddenly?"

Brian, the old penguin, ran back quickly to the platform. Skipper and Kowalski followed.

"Oh no," said Brian. He knelt beside Private and checked Private's heartbeat with his flipper.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Skipper yelled and pushed Brian away. "Kowalski, analysis!"

"His heart beat is slow and weak. He need to rest and eat some food," said Brian.

"He's right, Skipper," said Kowalski, as he checked Private.

"Alright, bring him to his bunk first," said Skipper.

Rico and Kowalski brought Private in. Brian stared them in worry.

"What did you do to Private?" Skipper asked.

"What do you mean?" Brian replied.

"You're a good actor, huh?" said Skipper. "Maybe I was wrong to let you stay here,"

"Skipper! I know who's Private, I will not even dare to hurt him just a little!"

"If something bad happen here, I WILL dare to hurt you," said Skipper again. "I won't let you out from my sight,"

Brian sighed, and waddled into the H.Q in despair.

* * *

><p>Private opened his eyes slowly. He saw there was someone sit beside his bunk in his blur sight.<p>

"Skippah?"

"Ah, you already awake?" said a deep, fatherly voice. "Do you want to eat something?"

"No, thanks," Private answered. Now his sight became clear enough to see the man beside him. "Who are you?"

"Name's Brian," said him, smiling. "You're Private, right?"

"Yeah... What happened to me?"

"You're too tired," said Brian. "You should talk to your leader if your body doesn't feel good,"

Private sighed. "I can't,"

Brian looked at his face. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

Brian smiled and put his flipper on Private's shoulder. "Come on, soldier. I know you need to talk about it,"

"If... If I tell him, he'll think that I'm weak. And he will be disappointed," said Private.

Brian's forehead wrinkled. "Maybe Skipper is a firm guy, but he cares about his family. He's really worried about you right now. He knows that you're not weak. And surely he won't be disappointed, he's proud of you,"

Private sighed again. "I just want to show him that I'm strong. I know he loves me, and because of it I want to do something that will make him smile when he remember it... But I'm failed,"

Brian chuckled. "He always smile when he think about you. So you don't have to worry,"

Private smiled. "Thank you, Sir. You make me feel better,"

"Anytime, kid," said Brian.

"Um... Sir? May I know why are you so kind to me?" Private asked.

Brian smiled again. "Sure. But not now,"

"Private? You're awake?"

Skipper waddled towards them with a smile.

"Yes, Skippah!" said Private.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Skipper asked again.

"Yes, Sir. And no, thanks," Private answered.

"Okay. Take a rest. I want to talk with Brian," said Skipper. "Let's go outside, Brian,"

Private nodded. Brian followed Skipper to the platform. The sky was dark, without stars.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO PRIVATE?" Skipper asked in anger.

"Nothing. Seriously,"

"For the last time, what did you say to Private?"

"Nothing, Skipper. I just tried to make him happy,"

"I know you're a tricky guy, and I won't be tricked,"

Skipper punched Brian's face. He dodged away.

"Skipper, can't you trust me?" said Brian.

"I can't. I'll kill you if you don't tell me the truth. Anyway, who are you working for right now?" Skipper asked. "And, it seems that your wounds healed faster than expected,"

"Skipper-"

Skipper elbowed his face. He parried it, but Skipper swept his feet. He jumped and kicked Skipper's face. Skipper rolled away.

"I'm sorry, Skipper. You give me no choice," said Brian. "I have to protect myself,"

"It will be fun. Fight against a General. A nice training for me," said Skipper.

Skipper punched his face. Brian dodged to the left and kicked him. Skipper jumped and kicked his face. Brian crouched and rolled to sweep his feet. Skipper landed with his flippers and flipped away.

"Can't we stop this? I don't want to hurt you," said Brian.

"Answer my questions," said Skipper.

"First, Private is alright. I didn't say anything bad about you. Second, no. I'm not working for anybody,"

"I don't think you're honest, especially with the second answer," said Skipper.

Skipper slided quickly towards Brian. Brian dodged. Skipper flipped to the hench of the penguins habitat, and jumped upwards. He got into his fighting trestle, and quickly glided towards Brian.

* * *

><p>Private couldn't sleep. He didn't feel sleepy, besides he heard some noise from outside.<p>

"What's happening actually?" he whispered.

And then he heard a kaboom.

"What was that?" Private gasped. "I should check the outside,"

* * *

><p>The platform was covered with smokes. Slowly, the smokes disappeared, showing that Skipper's right leg almost hit Brian's face. But Brian was holding it with his flippers.<p>

"That was an awesome skill, my son," said Brian. "But you forget that I'm the one who taught you that move. So I'm able to block that attack,"

Brian released Skipper's foot. Skipper fell to the ground.

"Ski-Skippah? Brian?"

They both turned. Private was standing near the fishbowl entrance, with fear on his face.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

A/N: please review.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Information

**Father's Love**  
><em><strong>Chapter 3: Shocking Information<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Private? What are you doing here?" asked Skipper, as he got on his feet.<p>

"I heard some noise, so I decide to see what's going on," answered Private. "Mister Brian, what did you do to Skippah? I thought you're a good guy!"

"Private, I just-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, PRIVATE!" Skipper yelled. "He's a liar!"

"I just trying to protect myself," said Brian. "Your uncle was trying to hurt me, although for me it seemed like he was just exercising,"

Skipper slided to Private's place, and stood between him and Brian.

"He's a criminal, Private. Don't trust him," said Skipper.

"Yeah, maybe I am, son. I'm a criminal of war, all people said so," said Brian. "But I'm your father, Skipper. No matter what you do, you still have my blood inside your body,"

"SHUT UP!" Skipper shouted. "Don't lie in front of Private!"

Skipper slided quickly to Brian and began attacking again. Brian parried him calmly, until he looked at Private's face. And because of that, he let his guard down and got a punch on his face. Another punch came and he caught Skipper's flipper.

"Skipper, let's just continue this later," said Brian. "I don't want to let Private see our argumentation,"

Skipper turned around. He could see Private was worried and scared a lot.

"This time, you're right," said Skipper. "I'm so sorry, Private. Let's go back to sleep,"

Private nodded in silence. And then he jumped into the H.Q. Brian released Skipper's flipper. Skipper stared him with no emotion. Brian nodded, and then Skipper followed Private.

* * *

><p>In the H.Q, Kowalski and Rico already waiting for them.<p>

"What happened, Sir?" Kowalski asked. "We were in my lab, and then we heard...,"

"kaboom," Rico grunted.

"Everything's fine," said Skipper. "Just continue your work,"

Kowalski and Rico nodded and waddled back to the lab, while Private climbed back to his bunk.

"I'm so sorry, Private. I don't want to bother you," said Skipper. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Skippah," said Private. "How about you, Sir? Did he hurt you?"

Skipper laughed. "He can't beat me that easy, son. Well, good night,"

Private nodded, and Skipper waddled away. Not too long, Brian jumped in.

"Err.. Mister Brian?" Private called.

Brian turned around with a smile. "Yes, son?"

"Are you really my grandpa?"

Brian chuckled. "I can't tell you the answer, son. At least, until Skipper tell you by himself,"

"Oh, okay then," said Private. "But... Why did you fight Skipper? Did he do something bad?"

"No, no, Private. He's a good guy, really. He loves his family, and he loves you so much. He will do everything needed for his family. He hates me because... I'm not a good dad," said Brian, in sadness at the 5 last words. "But, although he hates me, he won't hurt me, I know it. He attacked me because he knew that I'm able block his attacks. He only need something to let out his rage and despair of me,"

"Oh," Private said. "But, I'm still worried..."

Brian chuckled. "You don't have to worry, Private. You're still young, and it's the best moment of life. So don't let your young life bothered by such an unimportant thing like this. Enjoy your life, do what you want to do,"

"But this is important for me!" said Private. "I want to know my family,"

"Private, Private..." said Brian, smiling. "You're really like your dad,"

Private smiled to hear that.

"Well, shortly, when he was still young, he had a nice family. A kind mother. A caring brother. But, when he tried to impress his father, his father disappointed him. His father left the family, brought them to sorrow. He and his brother tried hard to keep up the family. But his father had his own reason, and that was for his family. And although he felt so guilty, he couldn't come back. Skipper was the one who always there for his mother and brother. He's really a good guy,"

"But why did you - or his dad - leave?" asked Private.

"I can't tell you now. Not yet," said Brian. "All you have to be sure is, Skipper is a good guy. No need to worry. And now, good night, son. Sweet dream,"

Brian waddled to Kowalski's lab, before he turned around again.

"Don't tell anybody about this, before Skipper tell it," he whispered, and back to his way again.

Private nodded, and then tried to sleep again. But they didn't know something. Behind the Private's 1st Prize entrance, Skipper leaned to the wall with his flippers crossed, secretly listened the conversation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Skipper decided to take a day-off. He went to the otter habitat.<p>

"Hello, Marlene," Skipper called as he slided into her cave.

"Oh, hi Skipper," said Marlene, with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Skipper smiled. "Come with me, you have to meet someone,"

"Really? Who?"

"You'll know it later. Now follow me!" Skipper said spiritfully.

Meanwhile, in the penguins H.Q, Brian was teaching Private to make a long-term chess strategy. Kowalski and Rico were doing something with a computer that Rico coughed.

"Oh, crap," said Kowalski, while reading the data on the screen."Why did I forget this?"

"What the-" Rico grunted.

"I've read this wanted list hundred times but how could I forget him? I'm so stupid!" said Kowalski. "Brian Ferdinand. His last rank in the army is... General? Great. Live alone without family. Fired because he supported the enemy in a big war at Greenland. Escaped when he almost caught by the special force,"

"Enemy," grunted Rico.

"Yeah. We should tell Skipper about this. Make sure Brian won't realize that we already know about him," said Kowalski.

Rico coughed a baseball bat and destroyed the computer with it. After it they went out from the lab and saw Private with Brian.

"Private! Where's Skipper?" asked Kowalski.

"He said he's going to meet Marlene and will be back soon," Private answered. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just got something important to tell him," Kowalski replied.

"Anyway, your name's Kowalski, right?" said Brian. "You're a good soldier. I haven't said thanks to you, so thank you very much. You saved my life,"

"No problem, Sir," said Kowalski. "By the way, what are you doing with Private?"

"Ah, you must be good on this, just like your sister," said Brian. "I'm teaching Private about chess strategy,"

"You know my sister, Sir?" asked Kowalski - half surprised.

"Yes, as well as I know Jack, Manfred and Johnson," Brian answered. "I was their commanding officer, before Thorn took that position from me,"

"Wow," Rico grunted.

"Are you serious?" said Kowalski, fully surprised this time. "I mean... are you... really... know our-"

Suddenly Skipper jumped in through the fishbowl entrance with Marlene.

"Ah, boys..." Skipper said, smiling. "While we're together here, I want to tell you all something,"

Skipper hugged Marlene with a flipper before he continued his words. "Dad, this is Marlene, my girlfriend. Marlene - and boys - this is Brian, my daddy,"

Everybody was surprised, especially Kowalski and Rico.

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for reading this and the reviews! And now, can you trust Skipper's dad? XD REVIEW again please! Always glad to read them!

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason

**Father's Love**  
><em><strong>Chapter 4: The Reason<strong>___

* * *

><p>Private and Brian smiled to hear that. Maybe none of them noticed the reaction from Kowalski and Rico.<p>

"It's really a surprise!" said Marlene. "Glad to meet you, sir!"

"Glad to meet you too," Brian replied. "So, Marlene, how's my son?"

"Well..." said Marlene. She laughed first. "He's a nice guy. Sometimes he could be annoying, but he always care about his friends. He's a 'ninety nine percent perfect' guy,"

Skipper laughed. While Private hugged Brian with a smile.

"Finally... Grandpa." said him.

"B - But... Skipper, are you sure?" Kowalski asked, finally.

"Of course, Kowalski. What's wrong?" Skipper replied.

"Skipper... He is... a..."

"...criminal." Rico grunted, finished Kowalski's words.

Suddenly it became silent there. Everybody was looking to Rico and Kowalski.

"Marlene, I'm so sorry. I think you have to go back to your habitat now. I'm so sorry," said Skipper.

"Wait, are you kidding?" Marlene asked. "I mean... You bring me here only to tell me that your father is a criminal?"

"No, Marlene. I'll explain this later. But please back to your habitat now," said Skipper again.

"But-"

"I SAID PLEASE GO HOME NOW!" Skipper yelled.

Marlene, shocked as Skipper yelled to her, turned around and went away - half sobbing.

Skipper sighed. "Now, Kowalski. Who told you that information?"

"I found his name in CIA wanted list. He joined the enemy in Greenland War, and I think he lied to you - he doesn't have family," Kowalski replied.

Brian laughed cynically. "Now you're all going to catch me, huh?"

"This is a joke, right?" Private asked. "I can't believe this, Grandpa,"

"So naive," Brian answered. He released Private's hug and twisted his flippers to his back.

"BRIAN!" Skipper shouted.

"Let me go, and I'll let my grandson go," said Brian.

"Mister Brian... You're not my grandpa," Private whispered in anger, and sadness.

The room fell to silence again for several minutes.

"Yes, I am your grandpa," Brian replied finally. "And because of that, I won't dare to hurt you, Private,"

He sighed and released Private. Private waddled away from him to Skipper's side.

"Skipper..," Kowalski whispered.

"Let him go," said Skipper. "He already let Private go,"

"If I really want to go, I must be already go since this morning," said Brian.

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ACTUALLY?" Skipper shouted. "YOU LEFT WHEN I WAS 9, AND NOW YOU TRY TO DESTROY MY LIFE AFTER I'VE GOT MY OWN FAMILY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Brian stood speechless for a while. "I... I... I am sorry, son... I have a reason..,"

"SO WHAT IS THE REASON?" Skipper shouted again.

Brian was really speechless this time. He hurt his son's heart, and that fact hurt his heart a lot. While Private was terrified to see his closest uncle, which was like his own dad, shouted to his grandpa. Rico hugged him, tried to comfort him. However, somebody had to take care of Private.

"Skipper, let's just bring him to the military court," said Kowalski.

"Wait," Skipper answered. "I want to hear his reason,"

Brian's beak still didn't able to speak a word. Minute by minute passed. Things rushed in his mind, while Skipper stared him coldly.

"Alright, I'm so stupid," said Skipper. "I thought I can trust you. The way you talked about me, it made my heart warm. I tried to forget the fact that you're a liar. But I was wrong,"

He sighed. "You give me no choice. There will be a prison waiting for you... father,"

Private sobbed quietly. But in that silent moment, they could hear him clearly.

"Son," said Brian finally. "You want the reason of why I left? Why I changed your surname? Why I couldn't come back?"

Skipper nodded.

"Everything started 25 years ago, three days before I left," said Brian. "I never forget it,"

He sighed first. "It was in Greenland. Thorn and I had gathered all the cities back, and our units were going to attack the last city of the rebels. I was in the headquarters when suddenly Thorn said that he would make another rebellion. With the other Generals and their units. He would start his plan after we finished our mission there, after The President think he's safe. He said that it's all for the peace, because The President wasn't able to lead his people. He asked me to join. But I knew that he only wanted a higher position, to be the leader of The Department of Defense - or The President itself - quickly."

"So I refused, because I couldn't betray The President. He nodded and told me that I couldn't do anything to stop him because the other Generals there already accepted his offer. I had no one to trust there, my units were away at the battle. They guarded me tightly so I had no communication way. So I only had one choice. At the midnight, I quietly slided to the Generals room and killed them one by one. Until I got to the last room - Thorn's room. He was ready for me, knowing that I wouldn't do nothing. He turned on the alarm. I was trapped - the Generals were dead and I had a knife with blood in my flipper. So I slided away. I almost got away, when Thorn came and shot me. I fainted, and woke up in the jail. I brought to the military court. I said everything I knew, but Thorn could easily push me back, saying that I joined the rebels. Darn him. Well, you know, you can do nothing much with a lot of people saying you killed the Generals."

Brian sighed. "They judged me to get the death execution. In the way to the execution place, I successfully took care of those men who guarded me - they forgot that I was the best General they ever had. So I ran away. They lost my track, and I went to my family. Yeah, the last day you saw me, Skipper. Thanks God I never tell the army that I have a family. I had no time so I quickly changed your identity. After it I said a short goodbye and went away for a long time. I knew Thorn isn't able to do his plan while I'm still alive. But he got what he needed, the highest position in The Department of Defense. He used the position for his own sake, illegal experiments. While I lived in small villages so they couldn't catch me."

The room fell to silence again.

"Is that the truth?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, my son." said Brian.

Skipper waddled towards Brian, and punched him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you tell me before you left? Where were you when they killed Jack?"

Brian hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Skipper. If I told you earlier, your life would be in danger. Thorn is a dangerous man. Besides I can't let you grow up with a heavy thing to keep. And I couldn't come to Jack's burial ceremony, you know why. But I came there, every year in the midnight. To see my old unit too,"

"You know my heart hurt a lot because I miss my family. But I can't let them live in danger," said him again.

Finally, he knew the truth. After everything he heard about his father. And for the first time after years, Skipper cried in his father's hug again.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

A/N: Well, sorry for the long time needed to update this. I got a lot of things to do. By the way, thank you so much for everyone who read this story, especially the reviewers! Please tell me how's this chapter - always glad to read your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

_**Father's Love**_  
><em><strong>Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected<strong>_

* * *

><p>The clock was showing 1800 hours, Central Park Zoo already closed. Kowalski was watching the tv with Rico and his doll. Skipper told them that Brian can be trusted - and they knew it, after they heard the reason. He was Skipper's father after all. Now Skipper went to Marlene's habitat, while Brian was watching the sunset of New York City with Private on the penguins platform.<p>

"Beautiful," said Brian. "The sunset in village is much more beautiful. But this one is cool too, really. I love to see the orange clouds."

"Yes, me too," said Private cheerfully. "How was the sunset in village? Can you tell me, Grandpa?"

"Well," said Brian. "It was fantastic. The sunlight shone between ice hills, with white and orange clouds. Wind blew slowly to your face. While you enjoy a cup of fish-coffee on a wooden chair."

"Heard cool," said Private. "We've ever visited Antarctica, but we only found snow field."

"Because you didn't know the exact location of the other penguins," Brian replied with a chuckle. "Live in village doesn't bad actually. The others are so kind. But I missed my family a lot, and that's why I decided to visit Skipper. Unfortunately, I was ambushed in the middle of my way. Luckily I was able to escape."

"Was it Torn? He's still alive, isn't he? Have you forgive him?"

Brian laughed. "Forgive him?"

He took a deep breath, and then placed his right flipper on Private's shoulder. "You're a nice boy. You're innocent, always thinking about the others. But you have to be careful. Your enemy can take advantage of your innocence. You need to be paranoid sometimes, so you can expect what unexpected,"

Private nodded. "Expect what unexpected. Skipper said so."

"He learned that from me." Brian replied with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Skipper sit on a branch of a tree. He was staring far away, thinking about a memory in his mind.<p>

"Come on, son! You only have 1 more lap to go!"

Young Skipper swam across the lake again, following his father. He was tired a lot but he didn't care. He had to show that he can. Finally he reached the edge of the lake and climbed up. Then he lie on the ice, gasping for air.

"Nah! Finally! You did it, Skipper! That's my son!" Brian said.

Skipper smiled. "Yeah, dad... But I'm pretty tired,"

"Take some breath, son. You have to be stronger if you want to learn how to do this,"

Skipper watched in amaze as his father slided and swam into the water, reached the edge across in no time and jumped up so high. Then he glided down to the middle of the lake. Huge water splashed away, made Skipper's body wet again, and Brian showed up in front of him again.

"Dad, that was so cool! Would you teach me that move?" Skipper asked.

"Of course, Skipper. The point is, follow your gut and senses," Brian answered with a smile. "But, that's for later. You're too tired right now."

Suddenly, Jack came to them, sliding while bringing a phone.

"Dad! Thorn wants to talk to you!" said him.

Brian took the phone. After a short dialogue, his face looked shocked.

"Jack! Take Skipper with you, go home now!" said Brian.

"Roger that, father," said Jack. "Let's go, Skipper."

Skipper and Jack slided back to their house, while Brian slided away from them. Skipper stopped and watched as Brian disappeared through the snow hills.

Skipper slided and swam across the lake, jumped up and glided to the middle of the lake. Water splashed everywhere, and he reached the edge of the lake when he saw Brian slided to their house.

"DAD!" Skipper shouted. Brian looked around and slided back to him. He looked pale, maybe because he was tired so much.

"Skipper, my son." said him as he hugged Skipper. "It's been a year since I went away. I miss you."

"Dad, you know what? I've mastered your move!" said Skipper.

"Really? That's cool. But we gotta go home now. We don't have much time," Brian replied.

Brian quickly turned on the computer when they arrived.

"Dad! You're back!" said Jack, cheerfully. But Skipper gave a sign to be quiet, so they let their father work. Almost an hour later, he finished.

"Okay, boys. I've changed your identities. From now, I'm not your daddy anymore." said Brian.

Skipper's heart felt like stop beating. "Dad, why? What happened?"

"I can't tell you now. But soon you'll understand," Brian answered. "And Jack, from now on, you and your friends will get another commanding officer. But remember my advice, be careful. Keep your eyes opened,"

Jack sighed. "But, dad-"

"This is an order." said Brian. He hugged and kissed Jack's forehead, and then Skipper's. "I love you, boys. Now I gotta go. Good bye. Make me proud when you get older."

Skipper and Jack stared their dad slided away again. The last time they could see him.  
>Days later, they heard news saying their dad was a traitor. First, Skipper couldn't believe it. But as the time running, slowly his mind changed.<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper smiled sadly. 'I was so stupid. How could I believe them instead of my own dad? I hope Jack knew this too...' thought him. 'That night... the first time he saw I performed his move... Unfortunately, in a fight against himself..'<p>

Suddenly he realized that he already sit there for hours. The sky was dark, without stars. He decided to jump down and went to Marlene's habitat now.

Skipper arrived at the otter habitat. It was so quiet there, until he noticed Marlene was laying on her bed, facing the wall. And her body was shaking.

"Marlene?" he called worriedly.

Marlene surprised and turned around. "Skipper? When did you come?"

He saw her eyes were wet, like she was just crying. He slided to her side. "Marlene... What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Really." said her, got up and sit on her bed.

"If it's nothing, why should you cry?" said Skipper, wiped her tears with his flipper. "It's because of... me... right?"

Marlene nodded silently. Skipper took a sit next to her.

"Marlene, I'm so sorry... I was very sensitive about my father... I didn't mean to yell to you, I swear with my whole life. I was terrified because they know my big secret. Would you forgive me, Marlene?"

"Definitely I would, Skipper. I understand your feeling. But, what about your father? Is he really a criminal?"

Skipper sighed. "Technically, yes. Do you want to know the story?"

Marlene nodded. Skipper began to tell her everything happened that day in the H.Q until his dad's reason.

"I regret everything I did and I said to him earlier. How could I be so stupid?" said Skipper in despair.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sure your dad understand. He loves you." said Marlene.

Skipper smiled. "Thanks, Marlene,"

"By the way, when will I meet him again? Your hero," asked Marlene.

"What about tonight?" Skipper offered. "Would you like a dinner with me - I mean, us?"

"Sure," Marlene smiled.

"2100 hours, Penguins Headquarters. I'll take you there." said Skipper while sliding away.

* * *

><p>Skipper arrived at the Headquarters. It was so dark and quiet there.<p>

"Boys?" he called. "Dad?"

He got no reply. And then he noticed something red on the wall. He waddled towards it and found out it was a message, made by blood.

IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR COMRADES AGAIN,

COME TO EQUADOR. YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long update, got a lot of things to do. By the way, you gotta tell me how was this chapter! Review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Father's Love**  
><strong>Chapter 6: Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>Skipper punched the wall. He shouted in rage and punched again, making his right flipper bleed.<p>

"I swear I'm gonna kill you, cursed father!" he yelled, and then he quickly took his equipments.

He slided outside in no time and sneaked to a bus. He went off at the airport and searched for the quickest fly to Equador. And then he wait there, hid in a toilet.

"If they hurt my team even just a little, I'll kill them all!" he said to himself. "Damn, how could I believe him? I'm so stupid!"

A drop of tears fell from his eyes, and then he hit his head to the wall. "Dad, why are you doing this to me?" he whispered.

For a long time, he sit silently, thinking about his team's condition. His dad. And who will he face at Equador.

Suddenly he heard a notice saying that the next fly to Equador was ready.

"That's my sign," he said.

* * *

><p>The clock tower showed 2200 hours, but Skipper hadn't come. Marlene started to worry.<p>

"What's happening with Skipper?" thought her. She yawned. "I guess it's okay to go sleep now. Perhaps he will come tomorrow to explain this..."

* * *

><p>Skipper stood in front of the emergency door of the plane with his equipment bag and parachute.<p>

"If my gut is right - and it is always right - I'm already above the Amazon River," he said.

He jumped to open the door. And then, as the door opened, he quickly threw away. He couldn't see any river under him.

"Hover dam, this is why do I sometimes need my Lieutenant!" he yelled and opened the parachute on his back. Then he saw a moonlight reflection not too far in front of him. It was a wide river.

"Well, my gut never fail too far." he said with a smile, while controlling the parachute to fly there. "I hope the plane doesn't lose pressure too much, however they only need to close the door,"

He landed near the river and released his parachute. He yawned. 'I can't see the direction in the night. Maybe I need to rest till the sunrise...'

Skipper leaned to a tree near him with his flipper holding a Dessert Eagle, and he quickly fell asleep. He didn't know that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p>Marlene woke up with a headache. She walked out and swam awhile, hoping it would heal the dizzy. But it gave no effect. The clock thower showed 600 hours, but there was no sign of Skipper, neither the other penguins.<p>

"I gotta check them." said her. She headed to the penguins habitat and tried to open the fishbowl. Locked.

"This is very unusual... What is wrong with them?" asked her to herself.

* * *

><p>Blood was everywhere. Covering almost all of the ground. Private lie with stabs on his back, his face was showing disappointment. Kowalski was next to him, with fresh scars all over his body. And Rico lie near them, bullets made their holes on his chest.<p>

And Skipper still leaned to the tree. Unable to move. He wanted to get to his team, but he couldn't break the invisible tie. So he only could watch their death bodies, making his chest burn in anger, sadness and despair.

And then Brian showed up in front of him, bringing a knife.

"Dad..." said Skipper. "Why? Why did you kill them? WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR OWN GRANDSON?"

"Don't worry, my son," Brian answered. "Soon enough, you'll see the reason."

Then, Brian stabbed the knife to Skipper's chest.

"NOOO!"

Skipper opened his eyes. He was breathing quickly. Sweat fell down from his face. While the sun just rised up at the East.

"Huh." he muttered. "What an awesome dream."

He got up and put down his gun and bag. And then he jumped to the river, just to wash up his face. He climbed back to the edge, and took his equipment.

"Hold on, boys. I'll be there in no time." he said and slided to the West. "At least the dream was right: I'll know his reason soon enough."

* * *

><p>A dolphin with a robotic eye sit on his vehicle, facing the window at his room. And then the door knocked by someone.<p>

"Come in," he said.

The door opened. An old penguin with flat head and scar on his left eye waddled in.

"So, where's he?" asked the dolphin.

"He's on his way, Blowhole." answered the penguin.

"Good. And how about his comrades?"

"I've put them in the prison. But General Thorn wants to do some experiment on them."

"Tell him to do it later. We must get ready to welcome our Captain first."

* * *

><p>After hours waddling and sliding, Skipper found a familiar place and two familiar things - two graves of his old partners, Manfredie and Johnson. Grass had grown and covered them. All memories of his soldiers came back to his mind, making him knelt beside the graves.<p>

"Freddie... Johnson... I'm so sorry, I disappointed you all..." said him.

Wind blew slowly to his face. He took a deep breath, refreshing his body a little. "Maybe you won't believe this, but General Brian is with Blowhole now. Yeah, my cursed father. He captured our friends, and your little brother," he continued. "But today I swear I'll save them. I'll kill Blowhole once and for all, even I won't hesitate to kill Brian if needed."

Skipper stood up, when the wind blew harder. A piece of leave flew away. He watched it in silent as the leave flew into a big shack not far from him, above the place where Blowhole's base once located.

"Thanks," he said. "Now, good bye, my friends."

Skipper held his Desert Eagle in his right flipper and slided to the shack. He carefully opened the door and waddled in. It was dark, there was no light or window, nor rooms and prisons as he thought before. The shack was wide, almost the same wide as a soccer field, and completely empty. But his gut said that he was in danger.

"I'm not so stupid, Blowhole." said Skipper.

He took a coin from his equipment bag and threw it to the middle of the room. But nothing happened.

"It looks like you can learn, Blowhole," he whispered and waddled slowly forward.

Suddenly, the door closed by itself and a lamp turned on.

"Come on. This trick doesn't so surprising. Just come out." Skipper mocked.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be surprised after you see my face, again."

Someone in the shadow waddled to him, while the lamp became brighter. Showing an old familiar penguin with Kowalski - his head bleed and unable to move - in his flippers.

"Thorn," said Skipper in venom.

"I'm sorry... Sir..." Kowalski whispered.

Someone walked closer from Skipper's left. Chrome Claw, with Rico locked in his claw. Blood dripped from the side of his beak. And finally, at Skipper's right side, Private showed up in Brian's flippers.

"Brian, you damned father!" Skipper yelled. "If you dare to hurt Private... I will kill you with my own flippers,"

Brian grinned and twisted Private's flipper until the youngest penguin shouted in pain.

"DAMN YOU!" Skipper yelled and aimed his pistol to his dad's head.

"You can't do it, Skipper. You want to kill your own father?" Thorn mocked.

Brian chuckled. "I can't believe this. A legendary Captain which is the only penguin who ever survive in attacking Blowhole can be easily fooled."

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

Brian laughed loudly this time. "Skipper, my son... I am NOT your father,"

"We only need some information about your past - yes, I have unlimited source of information - and make some dramatic lies to bring you here," said Thorn.

"Yeah. The story about your father tried to stop Thorn, that's all a lie. Your father never tried to fight Thorn. In fact, he really betrayed the army and joined the rebels," said Brian. "Poor you."

Thorn grinned. "Yes. You're a son of a terrorist, Skipper. Ironically, you become a counter-terrorist. This is your punishment after you destroyed my plan,"

Skipper remained in silent, still aiming his fake-father's head. How could this happen? It's impossible - his dad would never betray the army... And, this Brian guy... Who is he actually?

"Now, Skipper..." said Thorn. "You have five seconds to put down your gun on the floor... Or you'll see your friends death."

Thorn twisted Kowalski's flippers even harder, making him groaned painfully. Chrome Claw twisted Rico's head.

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

Skipper stared Brian coldly. Brian didn't make any expression, just like he was no one for him.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED <strong>

**a/n: sorry for the long update! I hope you liked it! Please, review! Thanks! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth and the Tears

**A/N: **hello, readers! Finally I continue this story! Sorry for the long update... Well, here it is, the seventh chapter! All the truth finally revealed here... My advice is, don't hate Brian too much. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Father's Love<strong>  
><em><strong>Chapter 7: The Truth<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Now, Skipper..." said Thorn. "You have five seconds to put down your gun on the floor, or you'll see their death."<p>

"Five..."  
>"Four..."<br>"Three..."  
>"Two..."<p>

Skipper stared Brian sharply, still aiming his pistol. Brian stared back with no expression.

"...One,"

Two gunshot echoed in the shack.

Two gunshot echoed in the shack.

Chrome Claw and Thorn jumped away, released their hostages and landed on the ground. Kowalski and Rico slided to Skipper's side. Brian and Private waddled to join them with pistols in their flippers.

"Dad, you're my real dad, right? It's impossible if I couldn't notice that you're a poser," said Skipper.

"Of course, my son. I will explain everything, but we have something to do first." Brian replied.

Thorn and Chrome Claw already got on their feet again, without any wound.

"Our shot missed?" asked Private.  
>"No, Private. They just can't be shot." answered Brian. "Thorn changed his right eye with the robotic one, just like Blowhole's. But... well, he did the surgery very good and there's no mark from it. That eye can detect all kind of movements in front of him, even bullets."<p>

Thorn laughed evilly. "You're in a big trouble, Brian. Very big trouble."  
>"Don't worry about me. I've sabotaged your radio, so it's only us here." Brian replied.<br>Thorn grinned. "To be honest, my old friend, I'm not surprised by your betrayal."  
>"Good. So you're ready to die," said Brian. "Kowalski, Rico, Private! You take care of Chrome Claw! Be careful, he's much stronger now!" Brian ordered. "Skipper and I will fight Thorn."<p>

"Um, dad? How do we supposed to fight someone who can detect all kind of movements?" asked Skipper.  
>Brian chuckled. "But he's alone, isn't he? He won't be able to fight the best General ever and a legendary Captain at the same time,"<br>Skipper smiled.

"Enough talking, now FIGHT!" shouted Chrome Claw with a robotic tone.

Rico coughed a chainsaw and two gatling guns for his friends. Chrome Claw moved towards them. Kowalski and Private started to shot, but their bullets gave no effect to Chrome Claw.

"His body is covered by iron!" Kowalski said.

Chrome Claw came to Private and swang his claw.

"Oh crap," Kowalski jumped and pushed Private away. He got the punch and threw to the wall.  
>"Kowalski!" Private yelled.<p>

Rico jumped and sawed Chrome Claw's foot. But his chainsaw unable to cut it. Chrome turned around and punched him. He jumped up, but another punch came from the other claw. He coughed a box to block it. Still, the punch is much stronger. The claw destroyed the box and came for him in no time. He blocked it with his flippers at the last moment, and threw away.

"Rico!" Skipper shouted.

"You're mine!"

"Not so fast, Thorn!" Brian shouted.

Skipper just turned when Brian pushed him. He landed on the ground. And then he realized that Thorn almost hit his face before his dad pushed him away.

"Concentrate, son!" said Brian, while fighting Thorn's rapid attack.

Skipper got up."Thanks, dad!"

Brian blocked another punch to his stomach and quickly hit Thorn's head. Skipper came to join his dad, but Thorn immediately caught Brian's flipper and smacked him down, then dodged Skipper's punch.

"Dad!" Skipper called. He tried to hit Thorn again but Thorn crouched and elbowed his stomach. Skipper waddled back and coughed some blood, but Thorn hasn't stopped yet. He jumped and kicked Skipper. Skipper dodged.

"Too slow,"

Thorn quickly punched Skipper's head, but Brian immediately jumped to Thorn and pinned him down. He tried to hit Thorn's right eye. Thorn parried it and hit Brian's head with his own head. Brian backed off, and then Thorn got up.

Skipper quickly punched him. Thorn parried it and kicked back. Skipper blocked it and hit his head. But he dodged and punched him hardly. Skipper, didn't able to block it, fell down.

Rico got up. His flippers were bleeding. He saw Kowalski still lie on the ground. Private was trying to get away from Chrome's attack. He took Kowalski's gattling gun and started to shoot Chrome Claw. He knew it wasn't useful, but he should get him away from Private. Chrome Claw turned and moved towards Rico. Rico coughed a grenade launcher and shot him. It successfully dented his body and also hampered his movement.

"Kowalski," Rico grunted, while keep shooting. "You - okay?"  
>Kowalski took a deep breath and tried to get up. "I'm... okay... just... a little bit dizzy..."<p>

Private slided to Kowalski's side and helped him to stand up. Rico coughed two grenade launcher for them.

"Ah, yeah," said Kowalski.

Kowalski and Private started to shoot, but suddenly Rico gasped and stopped. His flippers were bleeding badly.

"Rico! You okay?" Private yelled.

Rico nodded his head, and then he coughed a small bomb. He threw it to Chrome Claw.

"I understand! Private keep him near to the bomb!" said Kowalski.

Private nodded. They both shot Chrome Claw back to his place everytime he tried to get away from the bomb.

Rico grinned as the bomb was beeping faster and faster. Chrome Claw growled, and then the bomb exploded. Kowalski, Rico and Private jumped away from the explotion. Iron pieces scatterred around them.

Thorn stepped on Skipper's stomach. "See? You and your daddy aren't match with me,"

"You idiot," Skipper replied.

"Watch your words, son," said Thorn.

"First, I'm not your son," said Skipper. "Second..."

Brian jumped to Thorn and pinned him down again. "Always watch your back, idiot,"

Brian locked Thorn's flippers. "Now, son!"

"I shouldn't let you go when we were in the sewwer, Thorn," said Skipper. With that, he broke Thorn's neck.

Rico - already with bandaged flippers, Kowalski - with bandaged head, and Private slided to them.

"Boys, you all okay?" Skipper asked.  
>"Yes, sir," Kowalski answered.<br>"Glad to hear that. I'm so sorry for my bad behavior before," said Brian. "Now, follow me! Our mission isn't completed yet! I'll explain things to you while in our way,"

Brian slided to the far corner of the shack and pushed a button and the wall. An elevator appeared. The others quickly slided into it with him, and then the elevator moved down.

"So... listen," said Brian. "I didn't lie to you all. I lied to Thorn and Blowhole. No one knew that I am Skipper's father, remember? So I told them that Skipper's father is one of the Generals that I killed,"  
>"But... Why did you work for Blowhole?" asked Skipper.<br>"Well, let me explain it from the beginning," answered Brian. "Everything I told you till I met you and Jack at our house for the last time, Skipper, was a truth. After we met there, I went to a small village and lived there for several years. But, after I heard the news of... my oldest son's death... I decided that I should do something... I made a long-term plan. I tried to find Blowhole, and then I worked for him, saying that I was the best General in the army. It wasn't so hard to make him trust me,"

The elevator stopped. Brian jumped to the ceiling and opened a way to the ventilation.

"Follow me," said Brian.

They slided through the ventilation as the elevator's door opened, with Brian lead their way.

"I worked for him, and quickly became his right-hand man, and waited for a really long time to get the perfect moment to take him down. While I also followed all news about Thorn. I heard that he tried to kidnap my grandson. It burned my heart. He's such a jerk. All I could do was, investigate more about him. A week later, I told some senior General about it and his illegal experiments, of course secretly and I hid my identity. Shortly, finally the President fired Thorn. I didn't hear any news about him since that. I still couldn't get the right moment to take Blowhole's organization down. He always guarded by a lot of lobsters with special force's skills, and his organization was too big."

They met a crossroad and turned to the right.

"Until he told me that you and your team ruined his base at Equador - here. I thought, 'this is the time!', but it seemed like he already anticipated my betrayal. So I could do nothing as he activated all security procedure. I was alone. I started to think that my plan wouldn't work, I wouldn't able to get away from Blowhole to meet you again,"

They met another crossroad and this time Brian lead them to the left.

"I had no choice. I couldn't get away from the organization alive - they were much more dangerous than Thorn's people. So I worked for Blowhole, hoping that I'll get another chance,"

"So... What brought you to our HQ?" Skipper asked.

"Blowhole had another plan to destroy the human beings, Skipper," Brian answered. "He wanted to make a mega nuclear. Of course I couldn't let him to do it. Suddenly, he told me that someone would help him, someone that I probably knew. So we met, and I was a little surprised to know that it was Thorn. He knew that I told the other Generals about his illegal experiments, he had a lot of information source. I was pretty sure that it was my second chance to defeat both my enemies. So I gave them an idea to kill Skipper first before the construction of the nuclear."

"Uh," Private whispered.

"Of course I won't ever want to kill my own son. It was just a tactic," Brian added. "My heart hurts a lot when I said that, Private. Especially because I work for a guy who killed my child,"

"So... What happened after it?" asked Kowalski.

"I told them that Skipper's father is one of the Generals that I killed, and I could pretend to be the best friend of him. Shortly, they sent me to your HQ with wounds around my body, so I could lie that Blowhole attacked me. But, when I got to your HQ, I told you the truth - half of the truth - instead of telling you that I was your dad's best friend. Of course, because actually I am your father. Those days around my family were my best days ever after,"

"But, why did you kidnap us when we were asleep?" asked Private.

"I need you all to defeat Thorn, Blowhole and their minions," answered Brian. "We need to sneak into this base without get detected. The security here is so unbreakable. Lobsters and penguins - who loyal to Thorn - guard every path of this base. Every important door has fingerprint detector. There are so many lasers inside the ventilation,"

"So...?"

"I brought you all here by kidnapping you and made Skipper come here to avoid Blowhole's suspicion. I couldn't tell you the plan because if one of us got interrogated, they'd use the truth potion - similar to Kowalski's, and then all our plan would be ruined. After it, I tried to take care of you all instead of Thorn or Blowhole in the prison. I'm so sorry for my violence there,"

"That's fine, Grandpa," Private replied.

They turned to the left. Slowly, the air became warmer inside the ventilation.

"I sabotaged Thorn's radio and all laser inside the ventilation. After it, as you know, we fought Thorn and Chrome Claw together and then here we are," Brian continued.

"And what are we doing here, dad? Why is it so hot here?" Skipper asked.

"You'll see it later," answered Brian.

The others quickly stared him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't bring you all to a trap," said him. "I'm just afraid of Blowhole. In my plan, he should be there and got killed with Thorn. But he sent his newest robot at the last second instead of fighting Skipper by himself. It makes me worried,"

They reached the end of the ventilation and jumped down into a wide room. There was only a big computer inside it.

"The warmth at the ventilation came from the nuclear room, not far from here. It didn't kill us, luckily, because they're just going to start the construction. This computer is the main server for this base, supposed to be in Thorn's control," Brian explained. "Kowalski, help me to shut down the electricity and stop all operations through this computer."

Kowalski and Brian started to type things on the keyboard, while the others were watching them.

Suddenly, Skipper's gut felt not good, just like something bad would happen. He started to worry. Minutes by minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Blowhole. Skipper knew that the evil dolphin isn't stupid, he must be already find out about Thorn's and Chrome Claw's death. But, where is he? What is he doing right now? What's wrong with his gut? Those questions made him nervous.

Suddenly, the computer, the lamp and the cooler in the room turned off. The whole base, which was located under the ground, became completely dark.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kowalski shouted.  
>"Good job, Lieutenant!" Brian replied. He hugged Kowalski, and then did a five with Private and Rico.<p>

"We've deleted all data in the computer. It will reboot soon. And after the voltage turned on again, they will not able to build the mega nuclear anymore," Brian explained. "We'll finish our last task after the computer reboot, in case if something failed. We'll kill Blowhole."

Skipper hugged his dad tightly. "I'm really sorry, dad. I shouldn't hate you or say bad things to you. I'm sorry..."

Private smiled to hear that. Brian smiled too, and returned the hug.

"That's okay, son. I understand. That's alright," said Brian. "You always make me proud of you. You've mastered my move, huh?"

Suddenly the door opened and they all heard a gunshot. Warm liquid spread on Skipper's chest. And then the lamps in the base turned on again.

"That's okay, son..." Brian whispered. There was a shot at Brian's back. It was his blood which was covered Skipper's body.

"No..." Skipper whispered, holding his tears. He was still hugging his dad, but this time Brian didn't breath. "No... Dad... Please... Don't..."

Skipper stared the door. Blowhole stood there on his vehicle, with a grin and a pistol in his flipper.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

A/N: PLEASE TELL ME HOW WAS IT ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Time is Running

**A/N: **so sorry for the long update! got so many things to do... Now, enjoy the 8th chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Father's Love<strong>

_**Chapter 8 : Time is Running...**_

* * *

><p>"That's okay, son..." Brian whispered. There was a shot at Brian's back. It was his blood which was covered Skipper's body.<p>

"No..." Skipper whispered, holding his tears. He was still hugging his dad, but this time Brian didn't breath. "No... Dad... Please... Don't..."

Skipper stared the door. Blowhole stood there on his vehicle, with a grin and a pistol in his flipper. And then he laughed evilly, moved away and disappeared behind the wall.

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Skipper screamed. He put his father on the ground and slided quickly to catch Blowhole.

"Skipper, stop! It's a trap!" Kowalski shouted and followed him along with Private and Rico.

But Skipper didn't hear them. Blowhole had killed his brother, friends, and this time his dad. He had swear to kill him right in front of his father's body. And he would not break the swear.

And right after he passed the door, it immediately closed, stopped his friends from reaching him.

"NO! Open the door!" Private yelled, hitting the door. "Rico, just blow this door up!"

Rico nodded and coughed a big box and several dynamites. He threw the dynamites to the door, and then they took cover behind the box.

.

.

.

*KABOOM*

"Let's move!" Private commanded and slided back to the door. But he stopped.

"Oh, geez!" Kowalski said.

The door still stood there, undamaged.

"Let me check it," said Kowalski. He slided toward it, knocked it several times. "It seems like a very hard metal, like titanium or something like that. And it's really thick."

"We need to destroy this! We can't let Skipper fight Blowhole alone!" said Private.

Rico nodded and coughed three grenade-launchers.

"Wait, Rico," said Kowalski. "We can't use things like that in this room. This room is too small, we can be killed by the radiation,"

"So what must we do?" asked Private.

"I'm thinking about it now," Kowalski replied. "Let's hope that Skipper will survive,"

He stared at the ventilation hole. It still opened.

* * *

><p>Skipper slided through the corridors, chasing Blowhole by hearing his vehicle sound. It was really quiet, there was no other sound besides his enemy and his own breath. He knew he was alone. He still remember about the penguin credo. But, even if he could, he wouldn't call his team – or family - to help. He wouldn't let anyone die again. This time, only Blowhole and him. It's time to finish a fight which wasn't finished long time ago, at the same place.<p>

Finally he reached another room. This time it was large. There were a lot of computers. Another control room, probably?

The door behind him closed in sudden. The only way to get in and also to get out. He was alone there, with no sign of Blowhole. But he knew his nemesis was somewhere near him.

"Where are you, coward?" he yelled.

"So, Brian is really your father?" said a voice from loudspeakers placed at every corner of the room. "Heheh, I must say he's a good actor."

"Are you afraid of me? Come out and face me!" Skipper shouted.

"I almost fell to his trap, until your young private called him grandpa when he brought them to my prison. He explained that it was just a lie, but, you know, I can't trust people easily. So I let him do what he wanted. No, I'm not stupid. I already made plans to anticipate this. I laughed when you all destroyed my data in the main computer. I've made a back-up in another computer. Probably one of these computers contain it, probably not. I'm not telling you,"

"FIGHT ME!"

Suddenly, a secret door at the wall on his right opened. He jumped forward, right before a bullet passed the place where he stood a second before. And then the door closed again.

"Do you like my creation? All walls in this room have secret doors, which can be opened only from behind. Maybe you only see a usual wall here, but you didn't know that I can open so many doors around you,"

Skipper laughed. "Still, you weren't fast enough. I could dodge the shot."

"Let's see if you can dodge more bullets."

A door in front of him opened, and he quickly took cover behind a computer. But there was no shot.

Another door opened beside him. He slided away, but he didn't notice that a door already opened behind him, showing Blowhole with his Berretta.

* * *

><p>"Rico, give me a mirror," said Kowalski.<p>

They were in the ventilation now, and just met another laser on their way. Rico coughed another thick mirror to Kowalski. He put it in front of the censor, reflecting the laser back.

"Let's move before it's broken," Kowalski ordered.

They continued sliding, making sound as small as they could, trying to hear any sign of their leader. But, till now, it was useless. Everything was so quiet, like they were the only one in the huge base.

"Kowalski…" Private whispered. "I'm afraid… We are…"

"No, we are not too late," said Kowalski. "Skipper is a strong man. Blowhole can't defeat him this fast."

"How long he can survive? This is a very big building, and we don't know where are they…"

"Split –up," Rico grunted.

"No, we can't do it," said Kowalski. "If we split up and one of us find them, we can't call the others quickly. It's better to be in the ventilation, the sound of their fight will be echoed here if we're close enough to them,"

Suddenly Rico stopped.

"What's it, Rico?" asked Kowalski.

"Listen," Rico grunted.

Kowalski and Private sharpened their ears. Yeah, it was like a voice of someone talking.

"Let's move!" Kowalski ordered. "It's not near, but it's also not too far!"

They slided toward the source of the sound.

"Please, be safe, dad…" Private whispered.

And they heard a shot.

"HURRY!" Kowalski commanded with a pale face.

* * *

><p>Blood spread everywhere. Skipper fell down, his left flipper got shot.<p>

The door closed again. "It was just the beginning, Captain. I'll enjoy tormenting you till your last drop of blood," said Blowhole through the loudspeaker. "You, your brother, and your father. No difference, you all are weak. Weak people deserve to be tormented if they bother strong people,"

Trembling, Skipper got on his feet again and laughed. "One flipper. It's enough to kill someone like you."

"Ah, I'm scared."

"You killed my dad, right after he told me the truth. I just hoped to live with him again, when you took his life away. I swear I'm gonna kill you."

Blowhole laughed loudly. "Ah, so our legendary Captain has a sentiment heart, too?"

Skipper stayed in silent. He tried to remember all of his father's words. Some of them made his chest hurt when he thought about it, but he knew there must be something about Blowhole said. Minute by minute passed, he still didn't move. And Blowhole didn't open any door.

"So, why are you petrified? Is your wound too hurt?"

A door on his left opened. He jumped in reflect.

"Gotcha,"

A door behind him opened. He landed exactly when a bullet came for him.

"ARGH!" he screamed.

His stomach covered by blood. The bullet hit his left body, just a few centimeters below his heart.

Blowhole's laugh echoed in the room. "How does it feel, Skipper? It really hurts, right? The taste of death will be much more painful, and I'll make you really feel it,"

Skipper struggled on the floor. But there was a weak smile on his face.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

A/N: please review. Thank you so much! :)


	9. Chapter 9 : The Last Gamble

A/N : I'm very sorry for the long update! Terribly sorry! I got a writer's block and my mood to write things down suddenly disappeared… But here you are, the 9th chapter!

Can Skipper defeat his nemesis instead of get killed in his hand?

**Father's Love **

**Chapter 9 : The Last Gamble **

Through the pain on his chest, Skipper tried to slow down his harsh breathing, didn't make any significant move. He thought for a moment.

_"Thorn changed his right eye with the robotic one, just like Blowhole's. _

_But... well, he did the surgery very good and there's no mark from it. _

_That eye can detect all kind of movements in front of him, even bullets." _

Skipper smiled. Yeah, that's why Blowhole didn't immediately shoot him when he wasn't moving. Blowhole had to make him move first. That eye could detect almost all kind of movements in front of him, including every movement behind a wall. But it can not see something that doesn't moving behind a wall! Skipper smiled in victory and got back to his feet slowly, using his last power. His chest was covered by blood.

"Let's continue this, mammal," said Skipper while taking a deep breath, holding his bleeding with his flipper.

"With pleasure," said Blowhole through the sound-system.

Skipper reached to the nearest computer slowly. Suddenly a door on his left opened. He took a glance at it quickly without moving a single muscle, and as he had expected, it was only another trap.

"Looks like you're a little bit more careful this time," said Blowhole. Skipper didn't react.

Another one opened behind him, and then around the right corner. Old memories suddenly got back to Skipper's mind, giving him a new spirit.

"Now, just follow your gut, Skipper," he whispered to himself.

"_Please, take care of Private…"_

This time, two or three doors behind him opened at the same time. He still didn't move and took a deep breath. He got back to the memories.

"_No, Skippa! You're a good dad!" _

More doors opened and then closed again. Skipper grinned. Blowhole's trying to disturb my instinct,

"_You always make me proud of you," _

Every door in that room opened all together. Skipper quickly took a very big monitor beside him and threw it as hard as he could to the door right in front of him, while at the same time a gunshot echoed again in the room.

"The sound of their conversations is get closer!" said Kowalski. "Come on, faster!"

"Rico, give us some guns!" Private commanded. Rico coughed three MP5s and tossed them to his teammates while they're kept moving.

"Stop!" Kowalski ordered. Private and Rico stopped as Kowalski reached to a ventilation hole in front of them. "They must be here…"

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Private yelled.

And that's when they heard a shot, right from below.

Skipper got another wave of unbearable pain as a bullet hit his chest. He felt himself pushed backward and fell down. Maybe he was dreaming right now, or maybe he was just imagining it; but everything happened in front of him looked moving in slow motion. He watched as the monitor hit Blowhole, thanks God it didn't missed. Blowhole was more focusing in giving the last shot and didn't realize any movement besides the ones from him. He could hear Kowalski's voice and Private's yelling. He smiled, and then the darkness surrounded him as his body hit the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : I know this was short, but this is an important chapter. I guess the next one will be the final chapter. Guess what'll happen next. And please, review! Your reviews always give me insprirations and spirit.


	10. Chapter 10 : The End of the Lore

**FATHER'S LOVE**

**CHAPTER 10 : The End of the Lore**

* * *

><p>"COME ON! What are we waiting for?" Private yelled.<p>

And then they heard a gunshot.

Kowalski kicked open the ventilation hole, and they immediately jumped down.

Private aimed his MP5 as soon as he reached the ground, and the first thing he saw was Blowhole lie on the floor beside a broken monitor. His robotic eye was broken as well, bleeding his face. Private shot him twice on each of his flippers, making sure that he wouldn't crawl to his segway and get away. Private slid to the dolphin. He was still breathing.

"Why don't you kill me?" Blowhole whispered.

"Because… I can't. But I promise you that the rest of your life will be sorrowful, after what you've done to my family!" said Private and he punched Blowhole's face. The sea-mammal fainted.

"PRIVATE!"

Private turned around. Kowalski and Rico were kneeling beside their leader's body, both with pale faces. The young soldier could see that Skipper's body was covered with blood, and blood also sprayed around the floor. Eerie filled Private's body and he quickly slid towards them. _'No… Skippa… He isn't…'_

"We're… too late…" Kowalski said in despair. Rico, looked unlike himself now, staring his leader with an expression that Private never saw before.

"What do you mean?" Private asked weakly. He put his flipper on Skipper's chest. No sign of heart beating. "No… This is impossible! NO!"

Private pumped his dad's chest with his flippers, while tears started to run down from his eyes. "Kowalski, Rico, help me! We still can save him! Come on!"

Kowalski put his flipper on Private's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Private… I've tried my best, but…" his words sounded trembled.

"No, we still can save him, I know it!" Private sobbed. He stared at Skipper's face. Blood was everywhere, and there was no warm breath he felt whenever he's this close to his leader – to his father.

But there was still a smile. The warm smile that Private always saw when he accomplished a mission, or when he was talking to his family. Smile of pride and happiness.

"Dad, I'm sorry…"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming.

"Rico, block their entrance!" Kowalski commanded.

Rico slid to the main door and blocked it with tables and computers and everything he could choke.

"We have to move out now, Private," said Kowalski.

"What about my grandpa?" Private asked, still sobbing.

"I believe that he will understand. We'll go back here later for his… body…" answered Kowalski. "Let's go, Rico,"

Rico set some dynamites on the ceiling and blew it up. He coughed a ladder and some C4 with a remote control. He set the bombs around the room before followed Kowalski and Private who brought Skipper's body up the ladder.

They reached the surface when the door broke open, and Rico punched the remote. The room below them exploded.

"We need back-up," said Kowalski. Rico choked a hand-phone and gave it to Kowalski. Private still stared Skipper's face who lie on the ground.

"Overlord, this is ex-Lieutenant Kowalski. Red alert here, I repeat, red alert here. We need reinforcement…"

* * *

><p>"You've done your mission very well, Captain,"<p>

Skipper opened his eyes. He was there, his old house in Antarctica, lying on his old bed. In front of him, there stood two penguins – his older brother and his father.

"So… I'm dead already?" Skipper asked to them.

"Sort of," Brian shrugged. "You can go back to my grandson if you want to,"

Skipper smiled. "Well, would you two tell me what happened there?"

"You did it. Blowhole has been captured by the army now, badly injured, thanks to Private who didn't kill him," said Jack. He continued as Skipper stared him questioningly. "He doesn't have to die, Skipper, or at least, we shouldn't be the one who kill him. We should not dirty our flippers with his blood. If we do so, we aren't too different with him,"

Skipper nodded. "I understand,"

"I'm really proud of you all," said Brian. "Jack, Skipper, and Private. You all make me proud. I'm so lucky to have you all,"

Skipper smiled. "Thanks, Dad. But you don't know that we even more proud than you, to have a father like you. A grandfather like you. Am I right, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Affirmative,"

"Well, the time has come," said Brian. "You need to choose now, Skipper. Do you want to go back there?"

Skipper stayed silent for a while. "Honestly, I'm so tired…"

"You know that you're very welcomed here, boy," said Jack.

"But I can't leave Private yet. Not this way,"

"Nah, that's what I want to hear!" Jack replied and hugged his brother. "My son still needs you on his side. So does Kowalski and Rico,"

Brian hugged him too. "Never give up, huh? That's my son,"

Skipper hugged them back. "What about you, Dad?"

"I'm too old. I think I'll just rest peacefully here,"

Skipper nodded. "I understand,"

"Now, just go sleep, Captain, you need to recover a little to go back,"

Skipper followed his father's command and lie back to his bed. "I will never forget you two. And also Manfredi and Johnson,"

* * *

><p>Midnight. Kowalski and Rico were already on their bunks, sleeping. Probably because they're very tired after that mission. They just arrived at Central Park Zoo a couple hours ago. But Private knew that none of them could sleep well, knowing that one of their bunks would be empty.<p>

Private was tired as well. Kowalski had told him to take some rest, but he refused and stayed beside Brian's and Skipper's bodies which was placed on Kowalski's table. He wasn't sleepy. He still wanted to see his father figure and his grandpa, before they got their last tribute and then buried, tomorrow. None of the zoo inhabitant knew about Skipper's death yet. They intended to tell the others by the next morning, because they didn't want to bother those people's sleep.

Private thought about the past events. From when Skipper told him about his parents, that they were his uncles, how Skipper took the position to be his father, their trainings… And then Brian came, the fight between the son and his father… Private smiled bitterly. Tears began to fill his eyes again. He wished he could go back to those times.

"…Don't cry, soldier. You know I hate to see that,"

Private looked up. Skipper's eyes were opened, staring him with a smile.

"Ski – Skipper… You – you st – still alive?" Private stuttered, half in horror and half in disbelief. "I'm dreaming am I?"

"You must be surprised to see a zombie," said Skipper, half jokingly. He tried to get up but immediately yelled and went back lying. "Looks like my wounds haven't healed yet… Ugh,"

"Is this real?" Private asked with widen eyes.

"Of course, young Private," said Skipper, smiled warmly. "Come on, give me a hug,"

"But how can it be?" Private said in disbelief and hugged Skipper. The Captain chuckled. "It's a long story, my boy,"

"We hear you yelling, Private, what's – " Kowalski and Rico stood on the door with beaks opened. "…I'm dreaming, am I?"

"SKIPPER!" Rico grunted and ran to his leader, hugged him as well. Kowalski quickly followed. Skipper laughed.

"Monster truck, boys, monster truck…" said Skipper. "You think I will leave you all that easy?"

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

A/N : Sorry for the loooooong time I took to update. Anyway, well, I hope you like the story. Please tell me what you think about this story, seriously, I beg you!

I guess this story is my last story here. So I'd love to read your reviews! Goodbye and see you later! :D

ah, yeah, maybe you'd like to read **Skipper Quatermain**'s stories, he's my friend and he's new here. But his stories are wonderful, at least for me. :D


End file.
